Визит
by appolik
Summary: Она редко приходит, да и то ненадолго. Версия современных отношений между Кромешником и его дочкой.


Прошел всего месяц с тех пор как Хранители, при помощи Джека Фроста, победили Бугимена. Месяц может показаться десятью годами, если их провести в закрытом пространстве, под землей. И это не считая первые несколько дней, когда Кромешник отчаянно пытался оторваться от погони Кошмаров.

Сравнивая с той силой, которую ему посчастливилось однажды ощутить, это было жалко. Он чувствовал себя жалким.

Может быть поэтому, она решила навестить его.

Он смотрел на Глобус, чувствуя легкое угрызение совести при виде ярких огоньков, когда его коснулось дуновение свежего воздуха. Вскоре, оно перешло в легкий бриз, принёсший чувство поздней весны. Трава и цветы стали прорастать из пыльного пола пещеры, растущий плющ постепенно покрывал стены. Спустя мгновение, _она _вошла, во всей своей неопределенной красе, такая знакомая каждому мужчине и каждой женщине. Цветущая весна следовала за ней, словно свита Императрицы.

Она иногда навещала его, хотя Кромешник и не мог понять по какой причине. Возможно, она приходит ко всем духам – он не знает. Но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на ее лицо – постоянно меняющееся, которое невозможно запомнить – Бугимен мог рассмотреть несколько постоянных черт, напоминающих ему самого себя. Кромешник всегда думал, что это причастно существу Матери Природы; хотя он и чувствовал, как будто между ними есть связь, давным-давно потерянная. Он почувствовал так же и в этот раз, но, как всегда, отмахнулся от наваждения.

_Если мой разум решил, что мне не нужны те воспоминания, то пусть так оно и будет._

Мать Природа улыбнулась Бугимену.

- Привет! Я соскучилась.

Она помахала рукой и села за столик. Столик появился сам по себе, из ниоткуда, с простой скатертью и изысканным чайным набором. Кромешник поздоровался и сел напротив ее.

- Ой, я же тебя ни от чего не отвлекла?

- Нет…

- Ну, в любом случае, я не надолго, – она снова улыбнулась.

Поразительно, но все вокруг ее было оживленным; даже воздух, казалось бы, каким-то образом _двигался_. Ее визиты обычно сопровождались полной сменой интерьера пещеры; никому бы и в голову не пришло, что это дом Короля Кошмаров. Сама же Мать Природа никогда не выглядела неподвижной – в ней билась жизнь. Обычно, было трудно описать то, как она выглядела; в этот час, она выглядела как майская роща.

Отпив немного чая, она подперла рукой подбородок и поинтересовалась:

- Как дела? Как работа?

- Да так, - он отвел взгляд, - могло быть лучше, могло быть хуже.

- Ну да ничего, пройдет, - она уверила, - что-нибудь интересное расскажешь?

- Хм, - Кромешник улыбнулся, - есть один мальчик…

Он рассказал о пятилетнем Вильяме, который первый раз сходил в зоопарк, и которого, из всех животных, больше всего напугал павлин. Кромешнику это показалось смешным. Ей это показалось забавным и она посмеялась.

- А как у тебя дела? – он спросил.

- Да так, все как обычно: слежу за балансом, проверяю, что все хорошо циркулирует, присматриваю за течениями… - она отмахнулась.

Ее работа не вовлекала личные истории, а была более глобальной. Кромешник и Мать Природа существовали совершенно в разных мирах.

Они посидели в тишине.

- Тебе бы не помешало выходить почаще, - она сказала, - подышать свежим воздухом, да с людьми пообщаться.

Он кивнул, - Так и делаю, - в его тоне присутствовал оттенок желчи.

- Не надо сидеть тут целыми днями. Посмотри вокруг, - она провела рукой, - тут так темно и все закрыто, свет едва-едва попадает. Это плохо для здоровья.

- М-хм.

Каким-то образом, ей было простительно так с ним разговаривать. Более того, у Кромешника появилось небольшое чувство вины, за то, что он не последует ее советам.

Они еще поговорили: о том, как мир поменялся с их прошлой встречи, как появилось больше поводов, чтобы бояться, как по-иному выглядят сезоны. Это был легкий разговор, не затрагивающий никаких серьезных проблем.

После небольшой паузы, она посмотрела на него, все еще легонько улыбаясь, и спросила:

- Помнишь, как ты рассказывал мне сказки?

Кромешник нахмурился:

- Ты имеешь ввиду кошмары?

Ее улыбка расширилась, но ее переменчивое лицо теперь выглядело немного грустным.

- Не бери в голову.

Кромешника настиг небольшой вихрь эмоций: маленькое наваждение о том, что эта встреча имеет какой-то особый смысл; и еще одно чувство. Он не мог описать второе, но это чувство перекрывало то маленькое наваждение. Словно, когда-то, он принял серьезное решение; так давно, что теперь уже не помнит.

_Чем бы это ни было, оно не важное; иначе, я бы не забыл._

Мать Природа встала из-за стола и, радостно, сказала:

- Что ж, было приятно тебя увидеть.

- Мне тоже, - Кромешник быстро поднялся; через мгновение, стола как не бывало.

- Извини, не могу остаться дольше. Много дел, - она помахала рукой, - до скорого!

- Пока.

Кромешник смотрел, как она уходит туда же, откуда появилась, забирая всю оживленность и свежий ветерок. Как только она ушла, вся флора обратилась в пыль, добавляя очередной слой на полу.

Кромешник посмотрел на Глобус и ухмыльнулся.

- Одного месяца достаточно. Пора пугать детей.

* * *

Как известно, дочь Бугимена стала Матерью Природой. Это моя небольшая вариация современных отношений Кромешника и его дочери. Комментируйте =)


End file.
